bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Seiji Shishikura
|romaji= Shishikura Seiji |alias= |birthday= February 9 |age= 16 (First Appearance, From Hero License Exam Arc) |gender= Male |height= 172 cm (5'7½") |weight= |hair=Purple |eye= |bloodtype= |quirk= Meatball |status= Alive |birthplace= |family= |occupation= Student |affiliation= Shiketsu High School |teams= |debut= Chapter 102 |debutanime= |voice=Makoto Furukawa |image gallery= Yes }} |Shishikura Seiji}} is a second year student at Shiketsu High School. Appearance Seiji's most distinguishable feature is his slanted eyes. He also has straight lavender hair. Seiji wears Shiketsu High's school uniform which consists of a buttoned white shirt, black pants, patterned belt and Shiketsu High's trademark hat. His hero costume consists of a black overcoat with sleeves rolled to the elbows to facilitate the use of his quirk, a black butcher's apron, black boots, white gloves covering his thumb and first two fingers on each hand, a red mask over the top half of his face and Shiketsu High's trademark hat. Personality Seiji is a proud and dignified individual, taking pride in being part of the almighty Shiketsu High, all of which is highlighted by Seiji's use of dignified and eloquent language. Seiji looks down on those whom he considers undignified or unworthy. He considers himself to be worthy of being a hero and often fails to see his own faults and has trouble reflecting on his own actions. Seiji has a lot of respect for U.A. High School but thinks that the students he saw sully its image. Nagamasa Moura implies that he is notoriously patronizing. Seiji is notably insecure about his eyes. When teased about his slanted eyes he gets easily riled up and denies that they are small, claiming that they are actually quite big. History Synopsis Hero License Exam Arc At the Provisional Hero License Exam, Seiji arrives with Inasa Yoarashi, Camie Utsushimi, Nagamasa Moura, and the rest from Shiketsu High School. When Inasa joins in on the U.A. High School students' encouraging, Seiji reprimands him for bursting into a circle he is not part of. When Inasa apologizes, Seiji tells him to leave with him. Later during the exam, Seiji encounters a lot of participants and turns them into lumpy masses of flesh. He then encounters Katsuki Bakugo, Eijiro Kirishima, Denki Kaminari. Eijiro is promptly turned into a meatball and Katsuki and Denki are left to fight Seiji alone. Seiji patronizes the pair throughout their confrontation and tells them that they are a disgrace to the U.A. school. After a clash with Katsuki, Seiji effortlessly dodges a disc that Denki shoots at him and manages to use his power to transform him into a meatball too. While attempting to eliminate Denki, Denki throws one of Katsuki's grenades at him, distracting him and setting him up to be hit by Denki's Quirk. The damage from Denki's electric shock cancels Seiji's Quirk and transforms everyone back to normal, giving Katsuki and Eijiro the chance to strike him down, kicking him out of the exam. Later, during the second half of the exam, Seiji watches Inasa use his quirk to sweep away some rubble and casualties. He judges and criticizes his lack of experience and self-awareness, only to be called out by his teacher and reminded that he is the only one who has been disqualified from the exam so far. His teacher further warns him that Seiji has been driven by hatred and opposition and compares him to how Stain was thinking and acting. Abilities Overall Abilities: Seiji has shown to be a strong contender; he was able to fight on par with Katsuki, Eijirou, and Denki (all of whom have grown stronger). It took the combined efforts of Katsuki, Eijirou, and Denki to bring Seiji down. Inasa Yoarashi, another powerful Shiketsu High student, was shocked that Seiji failed to pass the first exam of the Provisional Hero License Exam. Quirk : Seiji's Quirk gives him the ability to manipulate raw flesh. Seiji can turn others into balls of flesh and can manipulate his own flesh in many ways such as detaching his flesh and remotely controlling them, mix his flesh together or enlarge them. The only known drawback is that the effects of Seiji's Quirk deactivate depending on the amount of damage he has taken. Battles & Events Hero License Exam Arc *Denki Kaminari, Katsuki Bakugo & Eijiro Kirishima vs. Seiji Shishikura: Lose Trivia *Seiji's name contains the kanji for , , , and . Quotes *(To Katsuki Bakugo and Denki Kaminari) "I'll have to beat this lesson into you. Acting with class befitting one's institution... that is the meaning of dignity." References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Shiketsu Characters Category:Hero License Exam Arc Antagonists Category:Transformers Category:Shiketsu Students Category:Second-Year Students